Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to text analytics. More specifically, the disclosed embodiments relate to techniques for performing model-based classification of content items.
Related Art
Analytics may be used to discover trends, patterns, relationships, and/or other attributes related to large sets of complex, interconnected, and/or multidimensional data. In turn, the discovered information may be used to gain insights and/or guide decisions and/or actions related to the data. For example, business analytics may be used to assess past performance, guide business planning, and/or identify actions that may improve future performance.
In particular, text analytics may be used to model and structure text to derive relevant and/or meaningful information from the text. For example, text analytics techniques may be used to perform tasks such as categorizing text, identifying topics or sentiments in the text, determining the relevance of the text to one or more topics, assessing the readability of the text, and/or identifying the language in which the text is written. In turn, text analytics may be used to mine insights from large document collections, which may improve understanding of content in the document collections and reduce overhead associated with manual analysis or review of the document collections.
In the figures, like reference numerals refer to the same figure elements.